


Realisation

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes realisation just hits you... just another drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.

Red curls that always begged him to run his fingers through them; green eyes he was on the edge to get lost in every time he saw them; legs that seemed to go on forever, that made his heart skip a beat whenever he caught a glimpse of them. Feelings he hadn't experienced in a long time.

It's love.

"What is?" The object of his musings questioned.

"This." He stated sincerely and pointed between them.

"Yes, it is." Smiling, she held out her hand for him to take. He grasped it and gave it a gentle squeeze, returning the smile.

= End =


End file.
